


Brian's Cocktales #5

by Techgirl



Series: Brian's Cocktales [5]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin's relationship seen from a slightly different POV. Timeline: 214</p><p>Penis!fics written in no particular order. Each ficlet is a stand-alone, independent of the others.<br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian's Cocktales #5

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite.
> 
> Titel by "rk1981" on LJ.
> 
> Banner made by "michira_70"

I don’t know about you, Brian, but a night in jail is not my idea of a fun night out with the guys. And Justin wasn’t even there. Why wasn’t he with us? I missed him, and his ass.

Oh, there he is! Hi, Justin! I love it when you’re in the loft waiting for me.

Hurry up and get naked, Brian! We haven’t fucked anyone for hours, and Justin is right here!

\----------

“It still stands.”

Yeah, I do!

Aah, I love it when Justin lies naked on top of us, pushing his hard, wet cock against me.

YAY, a condom!

Yes, let Justin put it on me. I love that! His hands are so soft against my skin, and sometimes he licks… Uhm, Brian? Why are we rolling over?

No! Justin, wait. I think you got it wrong. That’s your cock. I’m here. DOWN HERE!

Oh, come on, Brian! Stop pushing me into the mattress. I can’t breathe.

What the fuck, guys?!

Not that anyone seems to care, but this is _not_ the way we usually do this. It feels like I’m trapped in some kind of alternative universe.

\----------

Fucking hell! That feels nice! Yeah, push me harder into the bed, Brian. I love how rough it feels against my head.

Dear god, Justin is good at this! He’s stroking me while he fucks you. It might be the best feeling in the world. If he keeps that up I’m going to cum, like, right now!

That was great, Justin!

Seriously, Brian, we should do this more often!

I miss Justin’s ass. Can we fuck him?!


End file.
